


A chip on your shoulder

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Food, M/M, couple stuff, cute shit, late night store run, snack run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie and Waylon have a very important argument at walmart late at night.





	A chip on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt I found on a writing prompt blog. I wanted to write some domestic shit dont come for me.

It was late. Neither of them should have been awake, but here they were, walking across the parking lot of Walmart at nearly one in the morning for snacks. 

Waylon hadn't been able to fall asleep. He'd tried, laying there with his eyes closed a while. Eddie had come to bed late and he assumed that the other man was sleeping, but rolling over revealed two eyes peering back at him in the dark. It made Waylon jump, and immediately Eddie was apologizing, sitting up. Waylon laughed, turning on the lamp. "It's alright I just thought you were asleep." He smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Did I wake you when I came in?" Eddie's voice was quiet, he hadn't used it for hours. Waylon shook his head. "I'd have to have fallen asleep for that. Come on, I wany snacks."

That craving took them to the kitchen, though unfortunately he couldn't find any ideal snacks. He did look, he tried to find something but there just... Wasn't a lot that sounded good. "Well... I'm gonna run to the store. Wanna come with?" The taller man nodded without hesitation and the two threw on pajama pants, t shirts and shoes, Eddie pulling on a big knit cardigan before they left. 

Somehow they both agreed on wanting chips, something they didn't often have at home. They walked to the aisle, Eddie in the lead. He picked up salt and vinegar chips, only to turn and find a disgusted expression on his boyfriend's face. 

"Is there... Is there a problem, darling?" Waylon looked from the chips to Eddie's face, looking almost mortified. "Yes there's a problem, how the fuck do you eat those?" He crossed his arms, looking at the rack of chips. Eddie was caught off guard and looked sort of... Vaguely offended. "They're... I like salt and vinegar chips." Waylon made a noise of clear disdain for the thought of the chip flavor before snatching a bag of sour cream and onion chips. 

"This is the good kind of chips, you fucking demon." He looked at Eddie with a slight smile. This time it was the other man's turn to look disgusted. "Those things are disgusting... I would never." Eddie shook his head. "You must not be mature enough to appreciate the taste of vinegar." Waylon snorted. "No, I just have taste, Eddie."

They went on bickering about the two flavors for damn near ten minutes before they heard someone down the aisle clear their throat. Waylon and Eddie looked to find Miles, wearing pajamas and bunny slippers. He held up a bag of chips. "Guys... Barbeque chips, though."


End file.
